Final Fantasy 9 Faked Moments
by jamew85
Summary: Sketche, die mir prompt beim Zocken einfielen.


Final Fantasy 9 Fake Moments.  
  
Disklamer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir. Oder?? Ich glaube nicht.  
  
Das sind Dinge, die mir prompt beim Spiel einfielen. Alles ziemlich sinnlos, aber so was ist   
  
bei einer Parodie wie dieser auch nicht nötig. Sie beinhaltet szenen aus den ersten drei CDs.  
  
Ich hoffe, es gefällt trotzdem, denn normalerweise versuche ich mich eher an Hellsing-humor-  
  
stories.  
  
Final Fantasy 9 Fake Moments  
  
Zidane steht nach der ersten Balladenscene in Lindblum auf der Mauer.  
  
Zidane: Komm schon. Gib mir nen Ruck.  
  
Lili: oo OK.  
  
Lili stößt Zidane von der Mauer. Dieser fällt am Schloss hinunter.  
  
Zidane: Mist. Versprochen. splat   
  
Regisseur: Wir brauchen einen neuen Zidane!  
  
Zidane kämpft in der Eishöhle gegen den ersten Tenor.  
  
Tenor1: Mach ihn fertig Cillion, Herrscher des Eises!  
  
Cillion erscheint.  
  
Zidane: Hä? Ne Kuh?  
  
Tenor1: Was für ne Kuh?  
  
Zidane: Na das Vieh von dir sieht aus wie eine Kuh.  
  
Tenor1: Aber, das ist doch gar nicht war!  
  
Zidane: Doch! Vor allem die Schwänze.  
  
Tenor1: Ich wusste gleich, dass mit diesem Jungen etwas nicht stimmt.  
  
Kujas erster Auftritt. Die Musik wird eingespielt...  
  
„We will...we will...rock you!" träller   
  
Regisseur: CUT! --  
  
Lili und Steiner betreten die Szene  
  
„CUT!"  
  
Lili: Was?  
  
„Steiner scheppert nicht!"  
  
Steiner: Ok! Wer hat meine Rüstung geölt?  
  
Am Eingang der Fossilienmine   
  
Quina: Werden wir da reingehen, mampf?  
  
Zidane: Und wie wir da reingehen werden! Mit Pauken und Trompeten und 20 Pferden und ...  
  
In Madain Sari Szene: Lili und Zidane im Boot.  
  
Lili: Sie mal. Es sieht so aus, als würden die Gemälde der Bestia brennen. Irgendwie kommt   
  
mir dieser Anblick bekannt vor...  
  
Zidane: Ja, jetzt wo du es sagst. Der Souvenirladen in Lindblum hatte Ansichtskarten von   
  
Madain Sari.  
  
Lili: Stimmt! Seltsam...  
  
Immernoch am Eingang der Fossilienmine  
  
Zidane: ...und 14 Jongleuren und 8 Elefanten und einer Blaskapelle...  
  
Lili: Geht´s noch?  
  
Quina: Schmecken Blaskapellen, mampf?  
  
Zidane: Ich weiß nicht Kuja, aber findest du diesen silbernen Drachen nicht etwas schwul?  
  
Kuja: Mein Drache ist nicht schwul.  
  
Zidane: Stimmt, schwuler bist du!  
  
Kuja: Wah?!!  
  
Zidane: Wer sonst läuft so aufreizend bauchfrei rum?  
  
Kuja: Du.  
  
Zidane: Argh! Stimmt! OO;;;  
  
Kuja: Erwischt!  
  
Zidane holt sein Organic beim Schmied in Lindblum ab.  
  
Zidane: Yeah, MEIN organic! Es ist so cool, so stark, so Wow! mit rumfuchtel   
  
Lili: Man sagt, Männer kompensieren die geringe Größe ihres besten Stücks mit der Größe   
  
ihrer Waffen... K3 g   
  
Zidane: OO;;  
  
Kujas zweiter Auftritt. Hintergrundmusik.  
  
Zidane: Kuja, bist du dir sicher, dass du mit der Melodie nicht irgendein Copyright verletzt?  
  
Kuja: -- STIRB!  
  
Zidane: Wah??!  
  
Freja: Was soll das heißen, „das Jagdfest wird abgesagt"?  
  
Soldat: Naja. Die „grünen Chocobos" haben dagegen demonstriert und die Begründung war,   
  
dass „ein Irrer mit Organic" fast sämmtliche Fenris dieser Gegend ausgerottet hat.  
  
Freja: Hast wohl etwas übertrieben mit dem Training, was mein Bester? glare   
  
Zidane: upsi...  
  
Zidane und Co. klettern am Baum Lifars hinauf. Blick zur Baumkrone.  
  
Vivi: keuch keuch   
  
Lili: keuch keuch   
  
Zidane: keuch He, gibt´s denn hier keinen Lift?  
  
Zidane und Co.treffen Kuja auf dem Baum Lifars.  
  
Zidane: Jetzt bist du dran!  
  
Kuja (mit Schürze und Topflappen bekleidet): Man nehme eine gegarte Seele...  
  
Lili: ... ... ... ... Stören wir?  
  
Kuja: kochlöffelschwing Aber nein!   
  
Ich mach nur ein paar Plätzchen für meinen süßen Silberdrachen.  
  
Alle: sweetdrop --  
  
Nach der Kujaszene in Burmecia.  
  
Regisseur: Cut! Super, die Szene ist im Kasten. Schluss für heute! Morgen 11 Uhr Studio 2.  
  
Freja: Puh. Die erste CD hätten wir durch...   
  
Kuja: Gut Zidane, lass mich dir aufhelfen . Der Kampf gegen Beatrix sah super aus.  
  
Zidane: Danke! Dein Auftritt grade. Einfach nur geil.  
  
Yuko: Ich leih mir eben deinen Drachen aus , ja?  
  
Kuja: Fliegst du zur Videothek? Dann bring bitte ne Komödie mit!  
  
Yuko: Kein Problem.  
  
Zidane: Jetzt aber erst in die „Blue Oyster Bar" träller   
  
Zidane und Kuja ziehen ab.  
  
Freja: Sie sind so ein süßes Pairing .  
  
Das isses fürs erste. Aber bald bekomme ich FF8 und wer weiß was mir dann noch krankes   
  
einfällt. (Muhahahah!) 


End file.
